A Demon's Rights
by Cat gurl151
Summary: People have rights. Rights to live, rights to be free, importantly, rights to love. So shouldn't demons have the same rights?
1. Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening

Kim: So…I've been planning to write this for a few…years now…and I just recently have the time! Yay me!

Schelby: -whispers- she's a procrastinator... and a liar. If you would kindly check how many stories she has actually worked on you will know what I mean… let alone the ones she has yet to put online! ^^

Kim: -hits Schelby with keyboard- Ignore the pile of **dead** human flesh and bones! Anyway, Sisco-comma-Kim does what she wants! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YuYu Hakusho Final Fantasy XII, or Lion King 2: Simba's Pride

000 Fifteen Years Ago 000

_Vashti smirked as she looked down at the necklace in her hands. It was a hard steal, but she got the job done as always. The water/lighting forbidden child stood at a rivers edge and prepared herself to cross when suddenly, and arrow lodged itself in her shoulder._

_\_

_She cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Panting and gripping her shoulder, she turned to face the prince who had shot her. "Bastard,"_

_The demon smirked at her, safe from behind his archers, "You have something that belongs to me, forbidden child,"_

_Vashti forced herself to her feet as the archers prepared to shoot her again and ran over the water. She was about to die, and she knew it; however, there was a spell. A kitsune had taught it to her before he had died, and she only hoped it would work. She summoned all her youki and, as the arrows pierced her skin, she willed her soul from her body._

000 Present Time 000

"Please, please, please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase!" Myou begged her mother, giving her puppy dog eyes. "We'll be good. It's only one night!"

Ami, her older sister by two years, rolled her light amethyst colored eyes at Myou's antics even though she wanted to go too. "I refuse to beg; however, you should consider letting us go mom. I'm 18 for god sake and haven't even been to a single Cherry Blossom Festival."

Their mother looked back and forth between the two of them then sighed. "Ami, if you go upstairs right now and put on your school uniform I might be lenient."

Ami glared hard and thought about her options. Put on the ridiculous sailor girl costume instead of her usual Tripp corset and matching skirt or don't go to the festival. "Fine," She growled, running up the stairs. She changed quickly and put her clothes in her bookbag, intent on changing once she got to school.

"Alright, we'll go shopping today for your kimono's right after school," Their mother smiled, running her hand through the younger's dark purple hair, "We'll have to get you something that matches your hair," The mother commented, giving her daughters a smile. "Alright, off to school, both of you."

Myou skipped, whistling a happy tune while Ami decided to let a smirk show through to express her happiness.

"A kimono, who does she think she's kidding," The older sister laughed, "I think I'm going to get a haori and hakama instead,"

The younger giggled softly, "Yeah right, mom wont hear of it! 'Ami, wear this, wear that, put on some make-up, you look so cute!'" Myou laughed as her sister tried to hit her. "Can't catch me!"

Ami growled and took off after her sister, playfully not catching her, "Get back here!" She barked.

Suddenly, Myou stopped, looking down an alley. There were three boys, standing with their backs to her. Facing her, there was a small, bruised and battered boy with a gun in shaky hands.

"I hate you!" He yelled. "All of you!"

Faster then she could think, Myou ran towards them, cutting through the three scared boys and launching herself at the boy with the gun. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the small boy fought back, making her heart beat faster and something deep inside her stir to life.

Quickly addressing the situation, the demon growled through Myou's mind _This boy dares to threaten us! You should kill him, I want to see his blood!_ The voice wove it's way through Myou's subconscious and hypnotized her.

'Blood…I want to see blood,' A cry erupted from her lips as she put more force into her body and pushed the boy to the ground, gun forgotten in his hands. Out of fear, he clenched his eyes shut and fired three rounds.

Ami watched for a few seconds as her sister fought with the boy. Her sister was no fighter, that she could tell, but the older was frozen in place. Suddenly, Ami looked on as a bright yellow light flowed through her sister and she pushed the boy to the ground. When the gunshots were heard, something clicked in Ami's mind and she shot forward as her sister fell.

Blood. Dark crimson blood pooled out of Myou's shoulder as Ami held her in her arms. "Myou, you idiot, what were you thinking?" The older girl cried softly, laying her sister down and putting pressure on the wound. She then glared to the three older boys, most likely bullies, and barked out a command. "Call the cops!"

Myou smiled, the blood lust gone, and coughed. "Ami, I guess you caught me huh?" She whispered as she winced in pain.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do me a favor; next time I'm chasing you, don't dive in front of a bullet to get caught, alright?" Ami cried, tears streaming down her face as she put more pressure on the small shoulder wound.

Myou chuckled, "I can't make any promises,"

000000

Myou winced as the hospital food was placed in front of her and she sighed. 'I want some meat…' She blinked in confusion at her own thought; she was a vegetarian.

_Are you crazy, girl? Meat is made to be eaten,_

It was the voice again. Myou ignored it and took a bite out of her mashed potatoes. "Mom, when can I leave?" She asked, looking to her mother, who was sitting beside her.

"I don't know, hunny. Are you feeling any better?" Her mother's eyes shone with concern and the teen instantly felt bad.

"Yep! I feel great! I just want to go home before it gets too late. I really wanted to go shopping for that kimono today." Myou commented, pushing the tray of food away. "Besides, hospital food sucks."

Ami popped into the room with a smirk on her face, "Hey, look what I stole from a kid down the hall," She commented, handing her younger sister a Popsicle.

"Ami!" Their mother exclaimed, but the older girl just laughed.

"Just playing mom. There's a gas station across the street." She scoffed before leaving the room once more.

Myou smiled as she started to lick the cherry red Popsicle. 'I wonder if that voice will leave me alone…'

Vashti rolled her non-existent eyes. _How can I prove to you that I'm not a figment of your imagination? Do I have to make lightning strike or something?_

'Yes,' As soon as the thought flittered through her mind, a flash of light erupted from outside and the buildings power went out for a few brief seconds. 'Oh my god!' Myou's eyes widened as she covered her mouth to hold in a gasp of shock. 'This must be some kind of trick. I knew that was going to happen so I made myself suggest it. Yeah, that's it. I'm going crazy is all.'

Vashti rolled her eyes once more and crossed her metaphorical arms over her imaginary chest. _Crazy people don't know their crazy, chicky._

Myou clenched her eyes shut, willing the voice to leave her alone. She didn't know which was worse; her being crazy, or to have a demon's soul inside her body. Both were so unreal. Her whole life, she had been nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. Just. Plain. Myou. And now?

_Now you know you're something more. I told you already; you are __**not**__ crazy. I am __**not**__ a figment of your imagination._ Vashti growled fiercely in their brain, her metaphorical eyes shining with passion.

Myou could literally see her there, in the room. She looked like Myou, except she was far more beautiful and powerful looking. Her hair was short and cut into a bob, and it was also colored a darker purple then Myou's. Her eyes were different colors; one the color of the sea, the other the color of…

_Lightning. Bright, yellow flash of lightning, no?_ Vashti's lips didn't move, and her mother didn't noticed her presence it seemed; however, Myou could hear her clear as a bell in her mind.

"Myou, you ok? You look sick."

Myou turned her head to her mother and smiled the biggest smile she could muster. "I'm alright mom. Just tired is all. Did you see where Ami went?"

"I'll go find her," Her mother said gentling, rising from her seat. "If you need anything, call for me and I'll be here in a flash. Promise." With that, the older woman was gone, leaving Myou with her demon.

"Why do I have your soul?" She asked, and then added quickly. "Not that I do, I know I'm crazy!"

Vashti smiled smally and spoke, once more in Myou's mind, _I was going to die. I did a spell that a fox taught me. It sent my soul here, to Ningenkai. Once here, I was supposed to go to an unborn child that was soulless; dead. I messed up the spell and found you instead. I was dormant for a long time I see, however you being in danger must have awoken me._

"Myou, I found you some better food-" Ami stepped into the room, a take out box in her hands, and stared at Vashti.

'Can she see you?'

_No, not unless she has high Reki-_

"Who the fuck are you?" Ami growled, setting the food down. "And what are you doing in here?

_She shouldn't be able to see me! I'm just in my Reki form!_ Vashti panicked, staring at Ami with wide eyes,

"What are you talking about, Ami?" Myou asked, cocking her head.

Ami turned to Myou, giving Vashti time to disappear back into her holder's body. "What? There's a person standing right-" As the older sister turned, she saw that no one was standing there any more. "I could have sworn…I guess I was seeing things…" She whispered to herself, setting the box down on the tray in front of her sister. "The bourbon chicken is mine, but I picked up come lo mien and rice for you."

The smell wove it's way into Myou's nose and her mouth watered at the unwelcomed assault. Quickly, she opened the box and stared at what her body found so attractive; bourbon chicken. Instantly, she picked up a plastic fork and stated to shove the meat into her mouth, her taste buds dancing at the juices and flavors that erupted on her tongue.

"Myou!" Ami gasped, pulling the box away from her. "Did you hit your head too! I said that was chicken!"

Myou swallowed everything in her mouth and laughed nervously. "Um…I wanted to try a taste…"

"A taste!? You ate over half in one bite! It looked like you were a ravenous dog or something!" Ami sighed and set the plate down. "Myou, are you alright? You've been acting kinda strange lately…"

Myou look her sister dead in the eyes and replied, "Ami, I'm fine. Would I lie to you?"

000000

The park was still; the only sounds being heard were a dog barking in the distance and the birds chirping in praise of the upcoming spring. Everything was peaceful and joyous. Everything, except Myou. The amethyst haired girl sat down at the trunk of a tree, wincing in slight pain that rose from her shoulder. She just had to get away from Ami and her mother for a little bit. If they really needed to find her, she did have a phone.

She felt a little better now, dressed in a spare school uniform, and pain meds making her shoulder only a dull throb. Still, the voice in her head was not something she liked, and it disturbed her to her core. What if…what if she wasn't crazy? What if the voice was…real?

She shook her head at the thought and looked up when she sensed something coming towards her. Try as she might, however, she didn't see anyone.

_Oh, someone's coming alright. It's the Spirit Detectives. Play dumb, and don't talk about me._

Myou rolled her eyes and looked around her once more, 'Like I would anyway. Just what I need, some people I don't even know thinking I'm some crazy chick. No thanks!' Just as the thought passed through her mind, four figures rounded the corner. One of which, Myou knew very well.

"Shuichi!" Myou called out, waving her non-hurt arm. "Hey! What did I miss today?" She asked, jogging over to the group.

Shuichi didn't look happy to see her.

Neither did the other three boys.

"Myou? Why were you absent today?" He questioned, his eyes slightly disbelieving.

Myou blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh, I…kinda got shot…" She then noticed they were all eyeing her as if she was a convict accused of a crime. All of them, except Shuichi. He looked guilt ridden, a sorry look could be found deep in his eyes, and it made Myou herself sad. "Shuichi,…is everything ok?"

_I think they can see my aura. They know what you are!_

Myou internally rolled her eyes, 'That's stupid. Shuichi isn't a Spirit Detective, whatever that means-'

"I'm afraid I need you to come with us, Myou." Shuichi cut off her thought, speaking in low tones, his eyes downcast.

Myou's eyes widened, yet she played dumb, "Shuichi, what are you talking about? Look, I kinda ditched my mom and my sister, so I better get back to them." She turned around to leave, however a figure about her height stood in her way.

"You are not going anywhere."

The amethyst haired girl glared and backed up as the short boy reached for her, however, a figure jumped in his way in a flash of black and purple. "Jaganshi, you better not be threatening my sister, 'cause I will fuck you up!" Ami growled, her fist already risen.

Hiei scoffed. "I should have figured she was related to you, Hamasaki. She seems like a loser."

"Ami…you know him?" Myou said, eyeing Kurama and the two boys next to him, who looked prepared for a fight.

"This is Hiei Jaganshi, he's a bully and an ass wipe. He's in my P.E. class. The one in green is Yusuke Urameshi, kicking people's asses is his specialty. The one in blue is Kazuma Kuwabara, getting his ass kicked by Urameshi is his specialty." Ami paused, glancing back at the three boys. "I thought you three were nice, why the fuck are you picking on my sister. Especially you, Minamino. I know you're no bully."

"This is of no concern to you. Leave, before I'm forced to take you down."

The elder of the sisters scoffed and lunged at Hiei after he spoke, punching him in the face. As soon as Ami made her move, something took control of Myou and she took off running faster then she had ever run before, easily escaping the unprepared detectives

.

Ami was fortunate enough to have caught the forbidden child off guard, knocking him to the ground. He growled as he looked up at her and leapt. In the confusion of the attack, Hiei pinned her to the ground, one hand around her neck, the other holding her wrists above her head.

"Let go, Jaganshi! I'll fucking kill you!" Ami snarled, struggling for her freedom. She glared hard as she noticed the triumphant smirk that adored the demon above her. Suddenly, she smirked herself and brought up her knee hard and fast, hitting the demon in a very sensitive area. He roared in pain and let go long enough for Ami to push him off.

Hiei snarled, this time loud and heated, before jumping at her once more and pinning her to a tree. Same as before, his hand held her wrists above her head, however this time, his other had was merely holding her neck, not gripping. He rested his head against her, breathing in her scent deeply.

"Jaganshi?" Ami froze, looking into the demon's eyes.

"What is that smell?" He asked suddenly, burying his face in her neck. As if noticing his actions, he let go of the girl and scoffed once more. "Call Koenma," Hiei whispered to Kurama as he walked past the fox. "This should be your case, not ours."

Ami stared at the boys, watching Hiei walk away from them. Her hand lightly touched the spot where Hiei had –(had he kissed her too?) –nuzzled her. It felt like it was burning. And what did he mean by 'smell'?

"Look," She spoke, her voice only somewhat steady. "Stay away from my sister, Minamino. I don't care if you used to be her friend because this changes everything."

000000

'This is real.' Myou thought as she lay upon her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and contemplated her fate. She was a demon-holder. 'It's not the worse that could happen' She then decided, looking over to the bag lying on the floor. After Ami had let her escape, her mom had found her and given her the bag. Inside, the kimono was beautiful. She couldn't wait to go to the fair.

Ami had called as Myou and their mother were trying to find her. She had said she would be home later, and that was all the two needed to hear. Myou had just been glad to hear he sister's voice and know that Hiei hadn't killed her or sent her to the emergency room.

_She is unusual, your sister. Her reiki is extremely high for a human. She must be very intone with her soul for her to be able to see me._ Vashti spoke in her mind. _She would do fine against the demon, had she known how to use her powers-_

"Myou?"

Myou sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Come in!" She called with a yawn.

Her sister walked into the room, staring at the ground. "Um…do you have any concealer?" She asked quietly, still not looking at the younger.

Myou laughed at Ami's question. "Finally trying to be girly?" She said in a teasing voice. Her laughter stopped, however, as Ami lifted her head. There was bruising around her neck from where Hiei grabbed her the first time. "Oh my god, Ami! Are you alright?"

Ami growled out, "Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt. I just don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it, you know?"

The younger nodded her head and went over to her dresser, grabbing her makeup. She rarely wore it, but she did have some concealer that was her sisters color. "Here. Just put a small bit on and smear it around with some tissue or a make-up sponge." She dug through her makeup pouch once more. "I think I have one here somewhere…oh here!" She said, handing the sponge and concealer to her sister.

Ami smiled and took the items. "So…Myou…why were they ganging up on you?" She asked slowly, sitting on her sister's bed. "Is this about…drugs? Do you need some money?"

Myou couldn't help but to laugh as she took a seat next to her sister. "No way!" She then paused to think of what to tell her sister, certainly not the truth, that was for sure.

_Tell her they were hired to kill you! It's kinda true!_

'No way! Who would want to kill me?' Myou then smiled and looked over to her sister with puppy dog eyes. "Remember that kid you stole the popsicle from? He hired them to kill me as a message to you."

Ami frowned. "Myou…come on, you can tell me."

Myou took in a deep breath, deciding to tell her the truth and see what institution she was going to get sent too. "Alright, you really want to know? I have a demon soul in me that is a really bad carnivore. She is wanted by this place called Reikia and those four were the Reikia tentei, people who were sent to collect me and bring me before their leader so he could probably put me in jail, torture me, send me to Maikia, or maybe use me as a new addition to his tentei in exchange for my freedom."

Ami glared and stood. "Fine, don't tell me. Just…I'm here if you need me, remember that."

000000

Myou rolled over in her bed, nightmares invading her dreams. Sweat formed on her brow as she ran away from something, she did not know what. Finally, she turned to confront her attacker and a scream erupted forth from her throat as she awakened, her breath coming in short pants. She laid there for five minutes trying to catch her breath before looking over to her clock which read 5:43 in bright red letters. Sighing, she stood and walked over to her window and open it, afterwards taking a deep breath of the cool early morning air. 'It was only a dream,' she reminded herself, remembering the blood shot eyes of the creature that was chasing her.

I do not believe it was, chicky, Vashti spoke in their mind, her voice full of unspoken thoughts.

Myou froze, her eyes wide as she looked across the horizon to the other houses roof. A figure stood there, looking at her with bright shining eyes. She blinked as fear overwhelmed her, but when her eyes opened again, the being was gone.

Myou, you must be careful. When I was alive, I used to have visions. I even had a vision about my death, but I chose to ignore it. Promise me you will be careful, for both of our sakes.

Myou nodded. 'I promise,' She vowed before closing her window and preparing herself for school. Today, she would have to see Suichi, and she knew they would never be on the same terms again.

Meanwhile, Ami lay awake in her room, staring at the ceiling. Her fingers rested lightly on her neck, where Hiei had nuzzled her. "What is that smell?" He had asked her. She couldn't help but wonder what he had meant by that.

Growling, Ami glanced at the clock. It was already six but she hadn't gotten any sleep, and today she would have a full day of protecting her sister and keeping a safe distance from Hiei. She sighed for one final time before getting out of bed and hoping she could prepare herself for the day.

000000

Myou and Ami walked in silence, neither one willing to comment on the day before. It all seemed so unreal to both of them. Neither one could fully comprehend how that one instance, Myou jumping in front of the gun to save people she didn't even know, would change their entire lives.

"So…" Ami started. "I want you to know that I'll be looking after you all day today. If Minamino comes anywhere near you, I'll be there. Don't worry."

Myou smiled at her sister, however she knew Ami's efforts were in vain. If Shuichi wanted to take her out, she knew he could. He was a demon after all. 'Vashti? Are there demons everywhere around us?'

Vashti laughed in their mind, the sound rich and soothing to Myou's ears. Of course not. Most demons are fearsome creatures. They live in Maikia. However, when I was a child, the human world and the demon world were one. There were Four Demons of Power that tried to keep the demons in check. Last time I heard they were Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, Lord Kouga of the North, Lord Shippo of the East and Lady Souten of the South.

Myou nodded, then replied, 'How did the worlds become separated?'

Vashti sighed this time, as if remembering a terrible event, It was because of Naraku that the decision to separate the worlds came about. He was once a human, but he gave his soul to demons in order to achieve power. I came across him once, when I was young and naive. I was almost killed. After Miko-sama defeated him, High Lord Emma decided it was to risky to let the humans and demons live together. So he, Miko-sama, and the three lords and one lady cast a spell and Maikia was created. Miko-sama keeps the borders up, as she is powerful enough to do this without effort, while the Lords and Lady try and keep the demons in check.

"Myou? Myou, are you alright?" Ami asked, waving a hand in her sisters face.

Myou shook her head and stared at her sister. "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking. Thanks for your help in the park by the way."

Ami nodded. "Alright, I have gym right now. If you need me, you know where to find me. Just yell my name, and I'll come running! Promise!" She said with a bright smile before running off to the field house.

Myou sighed as she watched her sister go. 'I can't involve her, Vashti. What should I do?'

She is already involved. Sooner or later, she is going to see a demon and she will become scared. She will probably start to kill demons while teaching herself to use her powers. If she does not know of Reikia, she will accidentally kill one of them and they will kill her.

Myou gave a pain-stricken look before heading off to class. School seemed so unimportant now, though. With everything that had happened to her, with everything she now knew, school seemed so far off from what was important that she felt sick once she arrived to her class.

"Hamasaki-chan?"

She turned to address Shuichi, but one look at him and she was reminded of the bright eyes staring at her this morning. "I'm going to be sick," She whispered, before running away and running up the stairs. "Roof, roof, roof," She chanted over and over again before bursting through the roof doors and into the fresh air. She gulped five or six breathes before falling to her knees. "There has to be something I can do," She whispered as she tried and failed to hold back tears, "I can't let her get involved."

"Why are you crying?"

Myou turned and stared at the girl who was eyeing her. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled brightly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi! I saw you come up here and I was wondering if you were alright?" The girl kneeled next to Myou and pulled a handkerchief out of her backpack. "Here."

Myou sniffled and took the keep sake. "Thank you, Higurashi-san."

"Please, call me Kagome." The woman smiled brightly again, her blue eyes shining with a strange knowledge. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well…" Myou contemplated what to say to the girl, not wanting to give anything away, "I'm involved in something by accident, and it's bad. And I can't go to the cops."

Kagome nodded. "Why not?"

"Well, they wouldn't see eye to eye with me you see. And my sister…I don't want her involved, but she kinda is. But it's not her fault. It's all because of me." Tears forced themselves to Myou's eyes again. "I don't know what to do, to make her not involved, and I… I just don't know what to do anymore."

Kagome sat quiet for a long time. "When I was 15, I became involved in something that I had wanted nothing to do with either. And this thing I definitely could not go to the cops about. I wanted nothing more then to just get rid of it, and act like I wasn't involved at all. But then, slowly, I realized that it was my destiny. Other people, people I cared about became involved, and my little brother almost died. But if I had turned my back like I had wanted to, I wouldn't have had the strength to save him." Kagome gave a sad chuckle, her eyes shining with the light of a full life lived and knowledge gained that a highschooler would know nothing about. "We cannot change our destiny. We can only make the best of the situation we are in. Does that make any sense?"

Myou nodded slightly, her mouth agape. 'I wonder what she did?'

Look at her aura pulsing around her! She is a miko, that I am sure of!

"Well, we better get to class, huh!? We're really late." Kagome said, standing and offering Myou her hand, which she took graciously. "You never told me your name, by the way."

"Oh. I'm Myou. Myou Hamasaki."

"Well, Myou, if you ever need to just sit and meditate on your life for a while, you can come to my shrine. It's called the Sunset Shrine."

Myou smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I know where that is! I pass it everyday on my way to school! Wasn't there a fire there a year ago?" Myou gasped in sudden remembrance. "Your brother! He was sent to the emergency room, I remember. Is he better now?"

Kagome smiled, pain and memories shining bright in her eyes. "Yes, he is fine. Not a scar on him. He's a great healer." She then added, as an after thought, "I would like you to come. It will do you some good."

Myou nodded, stopping outside her classroom. "Alright, I'll stop by today."

000000

A/N: So yeah, this is it so far, tell me what you think! I love constructive criticism!


	2. The Start of Something New

Chapter Two: The Start of Something New

000000

A/N: So I know what everybody is thinking. Who wants to read a story where Kurama and Hiei are paired with original characters? Well, there are more pairings then that! And this story has a great plot…you just don't know that yet! Just keep reading and I promise you will love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YuYu Hakusho, Final Fantasy XII, or Lion King 2: Simba's Pride

000000

Ami laid on the bench and gripped the barbell firmly. "How much is it?" She asked her partner, a geeky looking freshman.

"Um…220. Are you sure you can lift this?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Ami snorted and glared at him before pushing up and lifting it with ease. She did twenty sets of ten before she decided to take a break and run. She set the bar bell back on the rack and sat up, surveying the field house. Men. Almost every one in there was men. She didn't blame them though, this was a weight training class and not a p.e. class. She sighed and left the field house, opting for the track right beside of it instead. They always stared at her when she ran.

As she started running, her thoughts left her mind. With each step, she became more in tone with herself, and the world around her began to fade. This is what she loved, to just run. Running was the only thing to clear her head and allow her solace from school and her mother, and her sleazy boss, and the world in general. She just felt…right when she ran.

Suddenly, she noticed a faint sound of someone running beside her. Glancing to the right, she saw him. Hiei.

He smirked at her and picked up his pace as if he was challenging her. Can you catch me? He seemed to say.

She smirked and ran faster, catching him easily. She did not stop there, however, easily over taking him and getting into the lead. Her smirk faded once she noticed him passing her once more, however and she growled. 'Who the hell does he think he's impressing?' She snarled out in her mind, picking up her pace once more. She controlled her breathing and made sure to make long powerful strides, however she couldn't catch up to him again. Every time she would get close, he would turn and smirk and her before speeding up. It was almost inhuman.

After about twenty minutes, she started to slow and her breathing lost it's rhythm. Her face burned in embarrassment as she stopped and heaved, glaring at Hiei, who was still running around the track, not even breaking a sweat. She looked around her and noticed, to her dismay, that everyone from the field house was now outside and watching.

Hiei smirked at her again. She was fast for a human, but she was no match for his demonic speed. His smirked faded when she stood from bending over and flipped her hair. His pace slowed as he looked at her heated, sweat covered frame. Her legs were tone, and pleasant to the eyes, he was able to get a full view as she had wore short exercise shorts. Her shirt was white and drenched in perspiration, making her chest heave and his eyes became glued to her swollen breast. Then, the wind changed tides and her sent hit his nose. She was in heat, causing his mind to blur as he jogged over to her without thinking.

"What the fuck do you want, Jaganshi?"

He shook his head and smirked at her. "You appear wore out, Hamasaki. Was I too much for you?"

"Yeah right, I can take anything you can give me!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he stepped towards her, "Anything?" He questioned in a suggestive voice.

Ami didn't catch the tone, however, and stepped closer still to the demon, "Anything." She confirmed with a nod of her head.

The demon took in a deep breath, her smell teasing his senses. 'She is a human,' He reminded himself, then, as an after thought he added 'But that doesn't mean I can't fuck her.' He didn't love her, he didn't even like her, but she was so sexy right now. "I bet I could make you scream my name," He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ami gasped and her face turned bright red. She looked around and all the guys were smirking and laughing. "You jack ass!" She screamed, her fist flying towards the forbidden child.

He smirked and dodged the attack, however she quickly threw another one, this one to his gut and catching him off guard. Soon enough, the two were fighting, Hiei not really trying, just letting her hit him ever few shots, and him landing a punch and a kick every couple of tries. He threw a punch with his left arm and she grabbed it tight.

Suddenly, both froze and looked towards the connection. The background noise of the teacher yelling and the boys egging them on faded. Ami gasped at the dragon, which she should not have been able to see, and it burned her hand, causing her to yelp and jump away from him.

"What…" She started to question, but Hiei looked at her questionably.

"What was what?" He asked, playing dumb.

Ami eyed the arm again but the dragon was still there, and it shifted as if sensing her looking at it. "No… it's nothing, there's nothing there," She whispered to herself before running off of the track and towards the school.

Hiei glance down at his arm, but he knew his concealment spell, his second strongest one, was in place. So then, he wondered, why could she see his dragon?

000000

"I don't want to hear it, Hiei. You're on this case, and that's final!" Koenma demanded, not even looking up at the forbidden child.

Hiei smirked. "There is another case," He began, looking aver to Kurama and the others and they looked at him questionable. "Just now, I was fighting with the Hamasaki girl. The older one. I went to punch her-"

"You punched a human?" Koenma stopped from stamping his request papers and looked at Hiei with wide eyes. "Is she in the hospital?" He then gasped, "Did you kill her?"

Hiei snorted. "No. We fight all the time. She grabbed my arm and touched my dragon. She then saw it, and she saw it move."

"You let her see your dragon?" Koenma roared, "What were you thinking?"

Hiei snarled, "I didn't let her, idiot. I had a concealment spell covering it. She could see through my spell. Her reiki is unusually high."

Koenma called and sat back in his chair. His brow furrowed and he rubbed his temple. "Alright, I want you on the case. I'm going to come too."

"What?" Yusuke asked, along with Kuwabara,

"Koenma, sir, are you sure?" Kurama questioned. He must be seriously scared if he was willing to come to the human world and take on an undercover case. "It can't be that serious, could it?"

Koenma changed into his teenage form and removed his pacifier. "Yes. We have once sibling who can see through very powerful concealment spells and another who has a demonic aura. This could become bad fast. What happens if the older sister sees one of my agents and decides to kill him? What if she decides to teach herself to use her powers and goes on a human crime spree? What if the younger sister decides she wants to rule the human world and begins to kill everyone who gets in her way? We have no idea what these girl would or could do."

Kurama shook his head, "No. Myou would not kill any one."

Hiei grunted. "Ami wouldn't either."

The demi-god shook his head. "Nevertheless, I'm going to come and pose as a transfer student at the school. I need to be there, I need to experience these girls for myself." He paused. "Alright, Hiei and Urameshi, you two are assigned to the older sister. Kurama, you and Kuwabara are to keep tabs on the younger. If anything happens that will injury innocent people, you are to detain them both and call me immediately."

Hiei signed. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

000000

"Class, This is Koe Etma. He is from Kyoto,"

Myou glanced at the new comer. He looked like he was 17 or 18, and had the most amazing chestnut colored hair and rich honey eyes. She smiled at him, and he nodded at her, giving a small, scared smile of his own.

"Hello, everyone. I'm pleased to meet you."

He's cute! You humans sure can be pleasant looking, unlike most demons. Vashti added, forcing Myou's hand into the air. Show him some hospitality. Offer to help him around.

Myou smiled. That actually sounded like a great idea. "Um, if you want, Etma-san, I can show you around until you feel like you know the school well enough."

Koenma smiled, "Thank you, miss…?"

Myou blushed; his voice was very pleasing to her ears, "Myou. My name is Myou Hamasaki."

The demi-god smiled once more, taking a seat next to Myou. "I really do appreciate your assistance."

"It's no problem, really," She replied, throwing him another smile to comfort him. "So, have you made any friends yet? I mean it is already last period."

Koenma frowned slightly. If he mentioned Yusuke and the others, he might scare her away. "Well, I'm making one right now, aren't I?"

Myou smiled at him, a beautiful sight, making her lips stretch across her face and her eyes sparkle. "Of course, silly! I meant besides me. Anyway, let's see your schedule."

The demi-god nodded, passing the pink slip to the amethyst haired girl. "I'm afraid I've only been to this period, I don't know where any of my other classes are." This was a lie. He knew he had second and seventh period with Ami, and third and eighth period with the younger sibling.

"Wow, you have two classes with me. Cool!" Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Well, my sister should be outside, wanna meet her?"

000000

Ami's face turned bright red as she noticed the looks people were giving her. It was all Hiei's fault, and now everyone in her p.e. class was telling everyone else what had happened. Thankfully, she hadn't seen the forbidden child since. 'What an ass,' she growled as she waited for her sister.

Ami suddenly froze as she felt something powerful coming up behind her. Slowly, she turned and looked into Myou's class and saw him. He was tall, and handsome, otherworldly so, and power seemed to roll off him in waves. It was suffocating Ami, making it hard for her to breathe. She had felt power before, coming from Urameshi and the others, but nothing like this power. Just looking at the boy make Ami sway on her feet, sick as could be. Then, she noticed something. On his forehead, the letters Jr. were tattooed, however they were pulsing in beat with the waves of power she was feeling.

"Myou," Ami breathed out in an airy voice. "who's your friend?"

The younger gave her sister a confused look at her behavior. "This is Koe Etma. He's new." In her mind, she asked her demons, 'What's wrong with her?' concern filling all of her features.

Vashti assessed the situation and then spoke slowly, She's…terrified.

"Get away from him," Ami whispered, confirming what the demon had said.

Listen to her! She sees something we cannot!

The older sister grabbed Myou's arm and pushed her behind her. "Look, Etma, I'm probably crazy so I apologize, but I don't like how you…feel. Stay away from my sister or I'll take you down. Come on, Myou."

Koenma paled as he watched the two girls walk away. Ami was definitely powerful if she could feel through his concealment spells and sense his aura. The question was, just how powerful was she?

000000

The girls walked home in silence, they seemed to be doing this a lot lately. Ami sighed, casting a side glance at her sister. 'She probably thinks I'm crazy,' Tears stung her eyes because she herself thought that she was insane. But she had truly been terrified of Koenma. "Myou-"

"Don't worry, Ami," The younger cut her off, "You're not crazy. You just…sensed something I couldn't."

Ami sighed in relief. "Exactly . . . are you upset?"

Upset? Tell her we should be thankful! Vashti said in their mind with a smile.

"Not at all," the younger, too, smiled, resting a hand on her sisters shoulder. "I'm thankful that you're looking out for me." Myou stopped in her walk, "Hey, I promised someone we'd visit this shrine," Both sisters looked up the long set of stairs.

"Sure," Ami shifted uneasily. She could see a glow around the place; however this time, it didn't feel bad, it felt . . . warm and inviting. "You know someone here or something?"

Myou nodded as they started up the stairs. "Yeah. Her name is Kagome. She's really nice."

Meanwhile, neither sister felt the presence of Hiei and Kurama, who were following them, slowly making their way down the street, using skills that a human would use rather then the skills of a demon. As Hiei was about to start picking his way through the woods, Kurama stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Hiei, we're not allowed here. This is the Sunset Shrine. Miko-sama will have a fit if she found out." The fox spoke in soft tones, feeling Miko-sama's protective barrier around the place. "Besides, there is a barrier."

Hiei looked back to the property and snorted. "Whatever." He said with a grunt. "You tell Koenma to petition the council then. I want nothing to do with Miko-sama."

000000

"She has a demonic aura, but she's human?" Asked the girl with chocolate brown hair cropped in a short fighters fashion.

"Yep," Answered Kagome, who was dressed in her miko garbs and making tea for the guest whom she could feel coming up the shrine steps.

"And you invited her here?" The girl asked again, her violet eyes shining with confusion at her masters actions.

"Yes, Ako," Kagome answered again, placing the tea neatly on the table. Ako's brows furrowed in confusion, and Kagome smiled at her. "You look just like Sango when you do that."

Ako was a direct descendent of Sango and Miroku, and she looked closer to the two of them the most of the family line ever had. After the final battle, Kagome was cursed with immortality and the well closed forever. Kagome lived with Sango and Miroku after the worlds split, and watched as they had children, many of them, and started the taijia line one again. The two grew old, however Kagome did not. She watched her friends pass, making a promise to always help their family. So, over the years, she kept the taijia line strong, teaching and helping them learn of their past. They would help Reikia, as Miko-sama and her taijia.

They did not bend to the laws of the worlds, as Miko-sama made the laws. Most of them, anyway. She did not have to live her life following every demon that walked into her world, and Reikia did not have the right to dictate their lives and had no idea who she really was. She had erased her face from the memories of the lords and lady, and even Inuyasha. Everyone who helped her, besides the taijia, just knew her as Miko-sama, the one who stopped the half breed Naraku.

"Kagome," Ako started, ignoring the statement. "is she dangerous?"

"Hello?" Came Myou's voice from outside, "Kagome, you here?"

"Hey there," Souta spoke, eyeing the girls. "I'm Souta, and you are?" He asked, taking Myou's hand and kissing her knuckles.

Myou blushed bright red, "I'm Myou Hamasaki, and this is my sister, Ami Hamasaki,"

Souta then took Ami's hand, kissing her knuckles as well, "Both of you are very beautiful, you know-"

"Souta!" Kagome threw open the door, glaring at her little brother. Now that he was fifteen, he was always trying to be a ladies man. "Leave my friends alone! Come on, Myou, I've made tea."

Myou blushed once more, and Ami snorted. "Thanks, Higurashi-san." The sisters followed Kagome into the living room and both sat down on the couch. "You have a beautiful home, Higurashi-san,"

"Please, call me Kagome," Kagome added with a bright smile.

Myou too smiled. "So, where are your parents?"

At this, the miko frowned slightly. "My mom left me the house. She moved after the fire to an apartment in Kyoto with my grandfather. She visits every once and awhile." After a small pause, she smiled again, "Oh, this is Ako. She's a old family friend."

Ako, dressed in her taijia garbs, smiled and bowed. "Hello Myou, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Myou giggled. "Why thank you! And this is my sister, Ami."

"What's up?" Ami said, downing her tea in one gulp.

Psst. I don't mean to interrupt, but ask Ako where she obtained her outfit. Vashti spoke, standing behind Myou in her Reiki form. It's a taijia outfit. I'm sure of it.

"Um, Ako-sama, I was just wondering,…" Myou stopped and contemplated her words for a minute, "Those garbs, they are taijia garbs, right?" In her mind, she mentally added, 'What's a 'taijia'?'

A demon slayer.

Ako's face flushed and she nodded. "Yes, they are. All of my ancestors were taijia. I'm told that this particular outfit was worn by Sango-sama, the taijia who helped in the final battle against-"

"Naraku." Myou said, her face awestruck, "How do you know of the final battle?"

Ami looked between the two girls, confused. Naraku, taijia, final battle. What were they talking about? She looked over at Kagome, but she just smiled at the two, before cutting them off politely,

"I'm glad you two are bonding; however, Myou, I have a question for you." She smiled sweetly, and nodded to Vashti, who was still behind Myou in her reikia form. "Who is your friend?"

Myou froze, while Ami gave another confused look before looking behind them and jumping, causing her to fall of the couch, "Myou! It's the chick from the hospital room!"

At this, the younger sister sighed. "Um…she's my conscience?"

Nice one Myou, they're really going to fall for that one, Vashti said with a sigh, shaking her head.

'What did you expect me to say? 'She's she demon who lives in my body'? Yeah right!' Myou said back, scowling at the demon.

Kagome smiled, "Makes sense. But," she paused, and walked over to Vashti, who in turn disappeared back into Myou's body, "I think she's a demon who died and cast a spell to be born here. She messed up, didn't she?"

000000

Ami looked at her sister as they walked home in the dark. Myou looked down at the ground, obviously afraid. "So, you have a demons soul in your body and you didn't tell me because why?"

At this, the younger sister sighed. "I tried to tell you. You thought I was joking though and I figured that it would be better if you weren't involved anyway."

Kagome had told them who she was and that she wanted to help them stay out of reikia's grasp. She'd given them each a bracelet which would conceal their powerful aura's and for Ami, it would make her not so sensitive to the world around her. In essence, she would see and feel thinkgs just like any other human.

"Whatever Myou. I'm appalled you didn't want to tell me." Ami crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Myou sighed, and told her sister, "Remember, we're not supposed to talk about this."

Ami rolled her eyes, 'Whatever,' she thought, keeping the rest of the walk quiet. That night, the sisters ate in silence at the dinner table with their mother, who looked back and forth between the before finally setting down her fork.

"Alright you two. What's wrong?"

Ami glared at her mom then glared at her sister, "Myou doesn't think it's important to talk to me about her problems, isn't that right, Myou? It's not like I'm not your older sister or anything."

Myou glared back, "Well Ami thinks that I can't handle anything myself! She thinks I'm just a baby and need to have everything given to me and that all of my business is also her business, which it's not!"

"Well at least I don't lie to you!" Ami growled, standing from the table and slamming her hands down against the wood.

"Lie? Of course you would never lie! You would not say anything and assume that I can't take care of things for myself!" Myou too stood, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ami growled. "I'm sorry that I'm trying to look out for you! I'll remember to just let Urameshi and the other beat you up next time!"

"And next time something serious happens, I'll be sure to not tell you, as it's my business!"

The older sister stormed out of the house, yelling as she left, "Like I want to hear it anyway!"

Myou sighed as tears stung her eyes and sat back at the dinner table.

"I'm sorry…did I say something wrong?" Their mother asked after a moment, in awe at what her comment had caused.

The younger just looked at her and shook her head before heading up the stairs and to Ami's room. She laid in her bed and breathed in the pillows which held Ami's scent. The two had always been close, no matter what. They used to tell each other everything and hold each other at night when it was storming or one of them had nightmares. Myou cried herself to sleep in Ami's bed, the older's words hurting her heart.

Meanwhile, Ami stormed down the street, fuming to herself. It wasn't too late, only around eight o'clock, so the streets were still filled with people, rushing around, no one noticing her. 'I was only trying to help her! I'm her older sister after all, aren't I supposed to protect her?' Ami sighed, 'I guess not. She must not remember everything we did together as children. How close we were.'

Ami crossed the street without looked and froze as headlights suddenly blinded her. 'I'm going to die,' she thought, frozen in place. She clenched her eyes shut us the car's horn blared and waited for the impact. Instead, she felt hands enclose around her and lift her up and out of the way. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a tree, in the arms of somebody. Looking up, she growled and pushed the person away. "Let go, Jaganshi!" She yelled.

He glared and set her down on the branch. "No thank you?"

She gained her balance then glared at the demon, "What are you talking about?"

The forbidden child rolled his eyes and pointed down to the street from the tree.

The first thing Ami noticed was how far up she was; she must be in a tree from the park. The second thing she noticed was a car, turned sideways, right where she had been standing. After a few seconds she realized what had happened. "You were following me!" She growled, pushing him against the torso of the tree. "Why the hell were you following me, Jaganshi? It better be good!"

Hiei was quiet for a moment, trying to ignore Ami's heat smell. "Let go of me, woman. I saved your life, you should be thankful!"

Ami growled back at him, pressing him hard, her nails digging into his shoulder. "Look, Jaganshi, you better stop this! Leave me and my sister alone. Or else."

Hiei smirked and flipped their positions faster then Ami could comprehend, pushing her face into the bark of the tree and twisting her arm behind her back. He pushed up against her and whispered into her ear, "Or else what? You're no where near strong enough to beat me. I've proven this a number of time already, What happened at the shrine?" He then asked, "Why has your aura stopped radiating power?"

Ami gulped, and unconsciously clenched the fist that the bracelet was around, "Jaganshi, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now let me go!"

Hiei turned her around. "You were at that shrine. I know Miko-sama has something to do with this and I will expose her. You can tell her I said that. She told you everything didn't she?"

Ami growled, "I do not know what you are talking about! Now let me go!"

000000

Ami crawled in through her window and winced as she fell, making a loud thump. She paused, however she didn't hear anything so she continued to her bed. Once there, she noticed Myou laying across it, tears still staining her face. 'Oh, Myou. I'm so sorry,' she thought to herself, moving Myou to the side and joining her in the bed, cuddling her as she gave a yawn. 'Tomorrow, I'll apologize. I promise.'

Outside, stood Hiei and Kurama, standing on the roof opposite their house. "Myou's having nightmares lately." Kurama spoke. "And Ami usually doesn't sleep." After, he frowned. "You saved her from that car. You risked exposing us for a human…" He paused, casting a side glance at his friend and ally. "May I ask why?"

Hiei contemplated his words for a moment before speaking. "She is too powerful to die because of her stupidity."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, well are you sure you don't have…feelings for her?" He added with a sly smile.

Hiei scoffed. "She is human," Was all he said, his tone neither denying to accusation or proving it, merely stating a fact. "Besides," This time his eyes softened, "If I were to have feelings for her, it could be the death of both of us."

The two stood in silence for a long while, watching the two girls sleep. Myou, shifting every now and then, obviously having a nightmare. Ami with her eyes half open, not truly asleep. None of the four knew that one day, a day too soon, the girls would be hunted down for the death of an ally and the kidnapping of another. None of them knew that one of the girl would be sent to the worst place of all, Maikia jail, to rot and be tortured for her sins.

000000

Myou eased herself out of the bed after she awoke, seeing her sister lying there with her. 'I have to make up for our fight,' She thought with a small frown before going to her room and throwing on a fresh school uniform, not bothering to shower. She tip toed down the stairs and wrote a note for her mother saying she had left early before leaving the house.

'It'll be hours before any stores open. But there Cherry Blossom Festival is tonight and Ami still doesn't have anything to wear.'

You could go to Miko-sama and have her escort you to Maikia. You could get her something there. Vashti offered from inside their mind, I'm sure there will be something your sister will like. Maybe Miko-sama could use her influence and borrow something from Lady Souten, or her son Lord Shippo.

Myou gave a confused look, 'Her son is a demon?' She questioned.

Vashti gave a nod. It is a rumor that she adopted him after his parents were killed in a war with Lady Souten's brothers. The time line fits now that you've heard her story.

Myou gave nodded and smiled. Ami would love something from the demon realm. It would signify power, authority, and strength. As she came upon Kagome's shrine, she started running, intent on making it quick so she wouldn't have to skip school. "Kagome! Kagome!" She yelled as she reached the top.

Duck!

Myou gasped and ducked to the ground just in time as an arrow whistled over her head. 'Who would do that?'

"Oh my gosh! Myou is that you?" Ako came out of the woods running over to the other girl. "I'm so sorry, I was afraid you were a demon! I could feel you coming and I panicked."

Myou laughed as she dusted herself off. "That's understandable. I'm just excited. Is Kagome in?"

"Right here," Kagome said with a giggle as she stood in the doorway of her home. "I was getting ready for class. Do you need something?"

Myou smiled and gave a nod, "Could you do me a big favor? You see, the Festival is today, and Ami doesn't have anything to wear yet, and well…we got into a fight last night so I was wondering if we could go to Maikia and ask Lady Souten or Lord Shippo for a kimono or a haori and hakama? I know it's a big favor and all but-"

Kagome raised her hand and smiled. "Well, if you wanna come with me, you gotta wear a taijia outfit and I have to mask your aura. But it shouldn't be a problem."

000000

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru-sama." Miko-sama said with a bow. She motioned for Myou do the same and she did, clearly frightened.

"Greetings Miko-sama. Why have you called me here?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising a brow at Myou, who was dressed in a full taijia garb with a poison mask covering her face. It was Kagome's idea, so they would not be able to recognize her if reikia ever did capture her.

"I have a favor to ask; however please do not feel obligated to agree." After seeing Sesshoumaru nod, she continued. "I wish to borrow one of Rin-sama's kimono's for an event for three days."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow again, "You are not her size, I'm afraid, Miko-sama."

Miko-sama, clad in a pure white robe with the hood covering her face from view, nodded slight, "You are right, My Lord; however it is not for me."

Sesshoumaru frowned at this and shook his head, "Then I cannot agree. I know I can trust you, Miko-sama, but someone I do not know it would be harder. Ask your son; I'm sure he would oblige your request."

The priestess nodded once more. "If that is your wish, My Lord, I will take my leave. Come Taijia."

Myou gave once final look at Sesshoumaru before bowing and following Kagome out of the palace. Once outside, Myou gasped in aw at the place she found herself in. There were tropical and dense woods in every direction, undoubtedly filled with demons of all kind.

Look up, I wish to see the sky, Vashti asked in a longing voice and Myou could only comply and looked up. She gasped once more as she saw the sky was not blue, nor did it have clouds; however it was a mixture of purples and reds and as for a sun, there was none in sight.

"Ka, I mean, Miko-sama, you created all of this?" She asked in a breathless voice as Miko-sama climbed onto the back of a giant cat with two tails.

"Of course, with Emma and the others help," She said, helping Myou unto Kirara. "I wanted it to be like paradise. The demons suffered too under Naraku. I figured I owed them that much. After all, I was forcing them to leave their homes. Now then, This is Kirara. She is a two tailed cat demon, and my closest friend." Kagome pet Kirara's, "Alright girl. Take me to see Shippo."

When Kirara took of Myou yelped, holding onto Kagome's waist in fear. She looked down and notice that the forest bended and changed and there were villages, clans in places and lakes and beautiful waterfalls in other. When she looked above, she saw an island floating in the sky and stared at it in amazement. Soon, however, they reached another castle, this one smaller, more humble appearing.

"This is my son's domain. His name is Shippo. You do not have to bow before him like Sesshoumaru; Shippo is much more casual." Kagome spoke as they landed, and Myou had to take long strides to keep up with her pace.

She hasn't seen her son in a long time. It must have influenced her to help us Vashti commented, looking around the palace. You know Myou, if you took maybe just one or two things, you would get a pretty penny in the human world.

Myou rolled her eyes as she and Kagome entered the ballroom. 'No Vashti. No stop trying to get my to be a thief like you. Isn't that why you were killed in the first place?'

"Shippo! It's great to see you!" Kagome smiled and ran to the fox demon, giving him a big hug. "It's been forever."

Shippo laughed, the sound deep and rich coming from his throat before purring out, "Mother, it's only been 50 years or so. How have you been?"

Myou stared in awe at the lord. He was taller then Kagome and had rusty orange hair and emerald green eyes. His ears were pointed and his hands were clawed. 'He's very handsome.' Myou thought, blushing as he looked upon her. "Hello, Shippo." Her eyes widened and she bowed her head, "I mean, Lord Shippo!"

The fox demon laughed. "That's merely a title. I usually ignore it!" Myou smiled and held out her hand for him to shake, but instead her grabbed her and gave her a hug. "Any friend of my mothers is a friend of mine, Taijia. You should know that."

Kagome smiled. "This is her first trip to Maikia. She's nervous."

Shippo whistled. "They grow fast huh? So, what brings you here mom? Need a favor?"

This time, the priestess blushed. "You know me so well, son. May I borrow a haori and hakama for the weekend? It's for a friend."

The kitsune smiled at his mother, "Of course, come and pick something out. They may keep it if they like; I have plenty."

000000

Meanwhile, Ami shifted uneasily in line. The coach was giving them new partners today as he usually did on Fridays. There were only two people she hadn't been paired with were Hiei, and Souta, Kagome's little brother.

"Higurashi, I want you with Takanaka,"

Ami winced as Takanaka, her old partner, walked over to Souta's weight set. 'Why are you even in this class! You're a nerd! A nerd for god sake!'

"Last, Hamasaki, you're with Jaganshi. Alright guys, rack up!"

Ami sighed in dismay and walked over to Hiei, who looked just as please as her. Kagome had told her the Hiei was a demon and one of the people who want Ami and her sister imprisoned. She should have known that this was why he was better then her in sports and agility. "Look, Jaganshi, if you say or do anything to piss me off-"

"You'll what?" He asked, advancing on her and pinning her to the mirror behind them with each on beside both sides of her head, "Well, what will you do? You can't out run me, you can't beat me in a fight, you can't do anything that I can do. So tell me, what will you do, Hamasaki?"

Ami growled. Kagome had showed her a trick before they had left her house. She brought her hand up and touch Hiei's face lightly. "Wanna know what I can do, Jaganshi? Well you're about to find out!" Quickly, she grabbed what she could of her reiki and pushed it out her hand.

Hiei growled in pain and stepped back, holding where she had burned him. His eyes narrow but she wasn't looking at him anymore. Opting for setting their rack together instead. She put 300 pounds of weight on. "Just do your job and spot me, alright?"

Hiei growled and stood behind the bench. "Go," He said with his eyes narrowed, wondering how she burned him, 'She must be teaching herself.' He decided that, for now, he would keep it to himself, however.

Ami lifted the rack and felt a slight strain on her muscles. 'He can lift more,' She growled out in her mind before starting her sets. She concentrated hard on Hiei's face instead of her task. 'His eyes are nice. I wonder if all demons have blood red eyes?' Slowly, his face changed and she looked at him confused until it stopped shifting. 'Green? His skin is green? And those eyes…they're everywhere.' She thought she should be appalled at this, however she smirked. 'I wonder if they are everywhere,'

"Why, prattle, are you smirking?"

His voice broke her concentration and his face shifted back to normal and she lost her strength to hold the bar, causing it to fall against her chest and make her gasp for breath. "Jaganshi, help," she breathed, trying to move it.

"You were lifting it fine, you can do it again," He barked even though he wished to help. He had seen her loose her focus. All she needed to do wais gain it again. "Just breath and push."

Ami nodded and took a deep breath, then pushed the bar up, however it did not budge. She took another breath, this time it was harder, and pushed again, easing it off her chest and back on the rack. She laid there for a long moment until she noticed that Hiei was still leaning over her. "Thanks…for no helping me," She said with a blush, trying to keep her eyes off his lips, which for some reason where close enough to look appetizing.

"It was my pleasure," It was a whisper, and he leaned down more. She was strong, defiant, didn't grovel at his feet. Not to mention her scent drove him crazy. He almost couldn't resist her right now. Until someone jumped on his back and punched him in the face.

Souta punched him again, and growled out, "Leave her alone you forbidden mongrel! You have no right!"

Hiei snarled and threw the teen off of him, "You better watch your tongue, boy, or I'll have to cut if out!"

Souta stood on shaky feet and held his head. Hiei had thrown him into the mirror, and he could feel the blood dripping down his skull. But he had had worse. So much worse. "She doesn't like you, and she never will; you're just a forbidden mongrel! No one will ever like you!"

Ami had stood and was looking back and forth between the two. She could see the hurt in Hiei's eyes. 'Forbidden?' She thought. It obviously hit a sore spoke with him whatever it meant. "Higurashi-san, Jaganshi was doing nothing wrong."

Souta looked at Ami like she was crazy, "Did you hit your head too!? Everyone in here saw he was about to kiss you!"

Ami's face flushed and she noticed Hiei looking at her, waiting her response. "He was merely checking to see if I was alright. I dropped my bar."

"Alright you three, I want all of you to go to the office, I'm sick of this!" The teacher said, glaring at the three of them. "Souta, stop by the nurse first and…do something with your wound. You're bleeding all over my floor! Go, now!"

000000

"Were you about to kiss me?" Ami whispered from her chair next to Hiei.

"No." He answered, "I was merely checking to see if you were alright. You dropped your bar." He bit out the last part and stared out the office window. "Why in the worlds names would I kiss you?"

Ami frowned. "If he knew you were trying to kiss me…wouldn't you be in trouble with your boss? I had to say something."

Hiei growled, "Don't tell me such things."

"You have green skin, and eyes all over your body. You are a demon. You were a murderer and a thief until you were caught. The only reason why you are not in a Maikia jail right now is because you agreed to help out this Koenma guy in return-"

"Silence!" Hiei growled out again. "As far as you know, I am just another human. If reikia finds out that you know this-"

"They're going to find out if I try to get to know you better. And I want to."

The forbidden child gave her a confused look. "Why? If you know al that, why would you want to get to know me?"

Ami smiled a small smile. "Because, you're not all that to me. You're just…Hiei Jaganshi, the ass hole who I'm always trying to be better then. That's why."

"Hiei Jaganshi? The principal will see you now."

000000

Myou ran into her sixth period class just before the bell rang and gave a sigh of relief. 'Made it.' She thought, taking her normal seat. She winced, then, as she realized who always sat next to her.

"Hello Myou-chan." Kurama spoke with a smile. "I haven't gotten to talk with you at all sense the park. Are you feeling better?"

"Yep! They got me all drugged up so I'm fine," She said with a laugh before turning to the board. 'Vashti what do I do?'

Play it cool. He cannot sense me anymore, you just feel like any other human to him now. She answered. Ever sense she had gotten that bracelet, Vashti could even from a reiki version of herself. She felt restricted and was hating it.

"I wanted to apologize," Kurama continued. For some reason, his throat clenched un comfortable at his next words. Every girl in the school would kill to have him ask them, but the only girl he wanted to ask, he was afraid would turn him down, "and ask you to the festival tonight."

Myou blushed as a few of said girls turned with wide eyes to glare at her as they over heard. "Um, well,…"

Say no, say no, say no!

"Alright. I suppose it'll be alright. Do you want to stop by my house and get me?" She asked with a blush, staring down at her paper. She had had a crush on him for a long time, but she never acted upon it. She knew that he could, in fact, get anyone in the school. 'He's probably asking me because I'm his case. But why not take advantage of it? Who knows, it could be fun!'

"That sounds like a good idea. Around… eight maybe?"

"Sure. Eight it is."

000000

A/N: So as my first note, Schelby says hi, I'm going to take her the story tomorrow so she can revise it. Thank god she's talking to me again cause I don't know who else I could go to. And second, I wanted to say that I'm going to pair up Rin with someone and Keiko with someone, but you'll have to wait to find out! That's all I'm sure about for now, so hope you like this so far!


End file.
